


Love of Mischief

by blue_fairytale



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Sigyn (Marvel), Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Sigyn are meant to be, Loki in love, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Parents think they know better, Pranks, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor and the snake story, everything works out in the end, they are so cute i wanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fairytale/pseuds/blue_fairytale
Summary: Norse lore says that Sigyn was a beautiful servant of Frigga, Queen of Asgard, and admired by Loki from the first time he laid his eyes on her. The lady, however, was betrothed to a giant. Loki then caused Sigyn’s fiancé to be murdered, and on the wedding day took the giant’s form, revealing his true form at the end of the ceremony.Regardless of what version of the story you read, whether here or on any other source on the internet, one thing will always remain the same:they will always belong to each other.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Syn (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 11





	Love of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I wrote this story a couple of years ago and back then fell deeply in love with these two. Now, as I was translating it to English, I fell for them again.
> 
> I had this idea months before I actually wrote the story, and when finally decided to give in found the lore of Loki and Sigyn, it just fitted perfectly with the idea I already had and I just adapted a few things here and there obviously. I hope you guys enjoy.

It seemed that all of Asgard was there to witness that moment. As a matter of fact, it wasn’t always they had the opportunity to see their Prince getting married with the girl promising to make him happy and support him the same way their Queen did with their King. Everyone was excited for the big event. Well, all but three: the bride and groom, and the groom’s brother, who watched everything from the front row of chair spread across the long big hall.

They hadn’t spare any expense to make official the union that had been formed since the moment they were both born. They were the youngest of the wealthiest families in Asgard. He was raised to rule the city, to lead armies to wars that would bring peace for all realms. She was raised to be the most loyal and supportive wife, that would always stand by his side, smart and always with a good piece of advice for any moment of doubt and conflict. And, when time came, they would be prepared to expand the family and guarantee the future of Asgard’s reign.

Now the day had finally come, they saw the finest silver and gold in every corner. The dominant color was gold, and floral arrangements adorned the tables, the benches and the great aisle where the bride and groom would walk. The guests wore their finest clothes and did the best they could with their hair, nobody wanted to be on the worst dressed list. The only topic of conversation after the big celebration would be the wedding itself, the bride and groom, and the big feast promised for later. A huge white carpet market the path that the bride and groom would take to seal and unify their destinies forever.

In their own bedrooms, bride and groom felt as if they’re going to be sick. While they were dressed, their hair combed and tidy, they didn’t even notice what was going on around them, the voices were just an annoying noise that never stopped, and people were just blurs. Neither of them wanted that, never wanted, it was never a possibility for either of them. Their destinies were different in their minds, as were the people they thought were meant to be theirs. But it was pointless to try and argue with their families, who would have the courage to go against The All Father? To the Royal Advisor? To their wives? No, that union was something that _had_ to happen and they had no say in it whatsoever.

They both felt miserable and saw no hope in trying to escape that fate. They just accepted their fate and allowed themselves to be used as mere pawns of a chess game, letting other dictate what they should say and do.

He was dressed in formal robes; a beautiful set of white trousers and tunic with intricate details in golden thread that added a touch of elegance and royalty, matching all the wedding decor. She wore the same colors, but in a gorgeous dress with a canoe neckline and long sleeves that opened from the elbow. A beautiful veil covered her long red hair and trailed the floor beyond the tail of her dress. Her jewels were gifts from the King and Queen of Asgard, a beautiful necklace that stood out on her dress, and a beautiful matching ring. Her long red hair had been pinned in a sophisticated hairstyle, which could be undone after the ceremony.

They stared at themselves on the mirror and saw how they looked like, but on the inside they both felt as two complete strangers. Their moms were beyond excited and their dads tried to hide their contempt with that union. For years they were seen as the future of Asgard, were seen together everywhere in the city, at official events and even traveled together. Their union was something that incited confidence and sovereignty. Everything that the two of them definitely _did not_ feel.

There were other two people, besides them, that didn’t approve of that union, the two closest and most reliable people that they had. And fortunately, after all the preparations for the great spectacle that Asgard was about to witness, each found themselves with their confidant, finally managing to blurt out all the insecurities they felt, in addition to their great dismay for what was about to happen.

“Ah, my friend, I know you don’t want to hear this, but you look so beautiful!” Brenda, her best friend said, staring at her through the mirror. Never minding the bride that seemed on the verge of throwing up everything she had managed to eat that day.

“It would be the perfect wedding,” the redhead replied, maintaining with some difficulty the upright pose she needed for that day. Brenda had to give it to her friend for not letting her unhappiness showing to everybody. If she didn’t know her so well, she was gonna be fooled just like everybody else.

Sigyn looked at herself in the reflection of the water bowl and sighed deeply. The moment her life would change forever was coming and she would have an eternity of unhappiness next to the one who was as miserable as she was. They had spent so many awaken nights trying to come up with a loophole or a plan that would help them get out of that situation, of that terrible fate, but no one was able to find anything. Now all they had left was to move on, to accept their destiny others had designed for them.

The whole outfit was itchy and Thor just wanted to burn everything and run away from that fate his father had imposed on him. The blonde warrior was unhappy, matching his fiancée – at least they had that in common. They said that time would make their heart grow fonder, make them get closer, but Thor and Sigyn were pretty close already, but like brother and sister, there was no hope of turning into any more than that. He couldn’t fathom the mere idea of laying down in bed with her, conceive babies that their parents hoped were already dreaming of. Thor was a warrior, not a King. And that destiny imposed to him was not right, it wasn’t fair to him, or Sigyn, or the Asgardians, or…

“Brother!” Loki walked in as if the room belonged to him. He seemed to be all happy, but they both knew it was just an act. Loki once more was proving to be as insensitive and unbeatable as everyone saw him, even though, deep down, that event was destroying him in the same way it did with Thor’s fiancée. As usual, he wore black from head to toe. His dark hair as the darkest night combed back, almost reaching his shoulders. Because he was part of the royal family, and brother of the groom, his clothing also had golden thread that seemed to imitate the same pattern on Thor’s clothes. In fact, for the most inattentive eyes, the costumes were identical, but with opposite colors. “I have to say, brother, your fiancée will be delighted when she sees you.”

“Not today, Loki.” Thor’s thick, husky voice resonated, not hiding his unhappiness and discontent with that event. “We all know how wrong this is.”

“Tell that to our beloved Father and the hundreds of people waiting outside. It will certainly be a spectacle.”

“Enough with the jokes, Loki,” Thor asked, not being fooled, knowing deep down his brother was hurting the most. “Not today.”

“There are worse people to be wed, brother.”

“I agree, but it doesn’t make any better to have to wed someone you see just as a sister… Sigyn doesn’t deserve this.” Thor took a deep breath, dragging himself away from the window where he had been staring at the golden skyline of the city, even that matched that stupid ceremony. “She is my best friend, Loki, we grew up together…”

“Yet another reason for you to better accept that.”

“You can’t be serious.” Thor didn’t believe an ounce of the animation that came from his brother. Loki could think he deceived everyone, but there were two people who were never fooled by his act and that mask he put on, and one of them was right there in front of him. “This ends with all hopes of a future for the both of you…”

“Brother, we tried.” Loki finally gave in. “We tried talking, we tried to run away… We tried everything and nothing worked. All we have left now are those sweet memories.”

“And that is enough for you?”

Loki didn’t give him an answer and Thor didn’t need one. Loki and Sigyn had been connected since day one. There was something between them that Thor had never seen in anyone else, not even between their parents. His brother was a trickster and liked to pull some pranks, he had learned and perfected his magic over the years, and whilst many would run the opposite direction and disapprove of Loki’s action, the ginger remained by his side, the perfect fit for that unique puzzle that Loki had become. They matched and completed each other, she never once tried to change him, and didn’t seem to disapprove his actions, on the contrary, she supported and defended him. More faithful to Loki than anyone could be to any other lover. But their parents had other plans and interfered in what would be the best union that fate could have put together.

Sigyn and Thor’s engagement party happened as soon as both of them reached adulthood and everyone celebrated, except the three of them. Up until then, she and Loki kept their feelings safe in their hearts, trusting only Thor and, later, Brenda to help them to keep that spark between them lit. It was hard, and many times they had disagreements, but the of them remained united, realizing that was the only way to face their forced destiny. Many would say they only loved each other because they were forbidden for each other, but it only took five minutes watching them to see how much that feeling was beyond the whole forbidden fruit. It was _meant_ to be. Destiny. The _only_ possibility.

And now Thor saw himself ruining everything. Taking away from his brother his only chance of true happiness.

The throne room, where the ceremony would take place, was prepared. Everyone had already taken their places. The parents of the bride and groom had entered and taken their places as well; with Odin seating in the throne in the background, Frigga by his side; whilst Sigyn’s parents were seated on the side that belonged to the bride, in the front row, as well as Brenda. Thor had already taken his place at the altar, and Loki looked at everything from his place in the first row – across from Sigyn’s parents – with complete contempt and total unhappiness. Frigga had tried to talk to both of her sons, but both of them refused heed in her request just to avoid having to pretend to be happy even more than the necessary. The unhappiness of the both of them, and the bride about to make her entrance, already seemed to contaminate everyone in the great hall, who previously had been extremely excited to witness the royal wedding. But the murmurs didn’t lie, no one had ever seen a more unhappy groom with the whole arrangement.

It shouldn’t be something so abhorrent, right? To marry your best friend? That was what Sigyn tried to convince herself while waiting for her cue to walk the aisle. She had to control herself and her tears to not ruined the makeup they had done on her face, making up a happiness she didn’t feel and that was unable to hide even someone who had never seen her before. Whilst waiting for her cue, Sigyn tried to convince herself there were worst scenarios, hers was not so bad after all. She was marrying Thor, her best friend, someone that was like a brother to her. They had some history, shared secret and inside jokes. Had so many stories…

🔱 💑 🐍

“Loki, I can't do it!”

The girl had such a cute pout on her lips that he almost gave up that plan just so he could keep on admiring her. Instead, he smiled and approached her, his chubby hand holding hers and making her eyes fixate on his green ones. There was so much certainty in there that Loki wouldn’t even have the need to say anything to make her believe it would work. They had been practicing some tricks for a long time now, and she was a great student, there was no way that would go wrong. Even so, her insecurity took over, and he usually found that adorable.

“Yes, you can!” He said, his voice showing how excited he was.

“But what if you stay like that forever?”

“Don’t worry, Sigyn. Just have fun.”

It was practically redundant for him to ask her that. There was no way to _not_ have fun when she was in Loki’s company. From early on the boy had earned the title of mischievous, and always guaranteed fun and good times. He had even given in to her insistent requests to teach her some tricks. And now they were about to test one of those.

“Remember, put it on the box.”

“What if hurts me?”

“I would never allow that, Sigyn.” There was so much certainty in his voice that give her some chills. She smiled and finally nodded in agreement, finally given in. “Focus and don’t overthink it.”

Well, it was easy for _him_ to say that. Those tricks were so innate to him that Loki would execute them as if he was merely breathing. It wasn’t like that for Sigyn, but he believed in her, so that would have to suffice. It was just a prank, not a life or death situation, they just wanted to pull a prank on Thor, take advantage on the blonde’s passion for snakes and joke around.

Taking a deep breath, Sigyn closed her eyes and opened them right away as soon as she heard Loki’s voice in her mind, warning her to never try something like that with her eyes closed. She then faced him, just a few feet away from her, and raised her hands, visualizing in her mind the animal he should turn into. It took her a while, but when it happened Sigyn almost jumped up and down with joy. In front of her, where once stood Loki, there was a beautiful moss green snake, that looked at her as if it was proud of the girl. Sigyn approached it carefully and took the snake in her hands, feeling it hiss at her as if approving her touch. The animal’s skin was cold and slippery, but Sigyn didn’t mind, placing it in the box they had separated previously, in which had a few poked holes so the snake could breathe.

As if summoned by Sigyn’s simple thought, Thor appeared at the top of the stairs that led to the courtyard where the girl was with the box. The redhead looked at him and smiled. Sigyn waved to her friend, excited, calling him to join her. “Come see what I have here!” She called, pointed to the box. She could feel all the excitement going through her veins and had to control herself, to focus, fearing that could ruin hers and Loki’s plan.

Thor, as excited as ever, ran down the stairs and kneeled next to Sigyn. The girl tried to build some suspense, but after the grunts from Thor, who was already growing impatient, she finally opened the box and let him see what she was keeping there. It was mean, she had to acknowledge that after seeing the sparkle on the Prince’s eyes, and how his mouth hanged open in excitement and wonder. It was the most beautiful specimen he had ever seen in his short life. With trembling fingers, he stretched his arms until he managed to touch the snake, feeling its icy skin. As if asking for permission, Thor looked at Sigyn and smiled even more when she nodded, allowing him to hold the animal in his own hands.

The snake, green and very bright especially under the Asgardian sun, curled around Thor’s arm, as docile as he had never seen before, and the blond even stroked the animal’s head. He played with the snake a little in front of Sigyn’s excited eyes and the laughter she tried to hold it in at all costs. She had almost given up on that plan, but she was who she was after all, and would never pass out a good joke or prank. She waited patiently for the right moment, that didn’t take long to happen, just as Thor brought the snake’s head close to his lips, almost kissing it, Sigyn made a discreet gesture with her hands and, before her and Thor, the snake disappeared and gave way to Loki, with his own lips very close to Thor’s, an amused smile on the brunette’s face. Thor let out a scared cry and quickly ran away.

He stared at his brother and his friend, not needing to ask if she was a part of all of it. Her amused smile was enough. Thor pouted and crossed his arms on his chest, trying very hard to convince the two of them that he had not liked the joke at all. He didn’t really, but he couldn’t help but think that if it had happened to someone else, he would be laughing with the other two.

“It’s not funny!”

“Yes, brother, it is,” Loki said, adjusting his clothes. He then looked at Sigyn, and the way his green eyes sparkled with pride and awe made Thor put aside his stale humor just to watch them both. “Good job, Sigs. I told you everything would be okay.”

The young girl hated nicknames, but that was the only one she let slide, just because _Loki_ had given her. Thor watched with some joy as his friend’s face flushed in embarrassment. Suddenly, all the nervousness disguised as confidence that she had been feeling giving away to a blush he found cute. He sat back and watched the interaction between the two of them.

“Thank you.” Sigyn said, her voice so low they were barely able to hear. Loki’s smiles just intensified.

The situation would have gotten weirder, after all how could they get out of that? But fortunately one of them palace servants came to call them for lunch and the three quickly left behind any awkward interaction and even the prank that the redhead and Loki had pulled on Thor, starting a new bet to see who would arrive first to the great hall where meals took place. Sigyn practically lived at the palace due to her father’s work and the close friendship her mother and the Queen had, so no one was surprised anymore to see the girl joining the two Princes for their meals.

“So, Thor,” the girl asked as they reached the great hall, getting both of the brother’s attention. “Is the snake still your favorite animal?”

🔱 💑 🐍

It was a very atypical afternoon in Asgard, could and cloudy. By their parent’s orders, the kids found themselves trapped inside one of the palace halls, where they could play around freely under the watchful eyes of two guards and one of Odin’s ravens, who was there just for the lack of something better to do, since at that moment there was no any order from its owner. But the unusualness of that day wasn’t only in its weather, but also in the irritable mood of the three teenagers, who couldn’t play around more than half an hour without getting into any baseless argument.

The guards at the door every now and again looked at each other, silently wondering what they had done to deserve that task. Sometimes they were this close to left their places to go after the kid’s moms. Everybody was used to their friendship, but as the three of them got older, hormones began to take over and their moods became more fickle. The arguments weren’t uncommon, but that day they were on a different level, and the guards finally began to move from their places, getting close to each other, to discuss whether or not one of them should go after the Queen.

“Loki, give it back!” The girl yelled, pointing towards the book the boy had taken away from her hands. She had been writing there for quite a while now and he hadn’t believed her when she said it was just the essay one of their tutors had given them.

“I want to know who’s the love letter for,” he talked back, going through the book until he got to where she had been writing. Sigyn stopped where she was in the middle of the room, a smirk on her lips and hands on her hips. When she stopped like that, if it weren’t for the smile, she was her mom’s exact copy, thought Thor, who just watched them both from his place on the couch.

“What for? Are you jealous?”

Thor’s eyes opened wide in shock and Loki just stared back at her, not knowing for a moment how to respond to that. It was a valid question, after all, no one could deny that. Sigyn took advantage of Loki’s distraction and got closer, taking the book back in a quick motion, and putting inside the coat she wore, away from Loki’s reach.

“Why would I be jealous of you?” That had clearly hurt and Loki regretted right away, the feeling very clear in his eyes and expression. Sigyn took a few steps back, as if she had been punched in the face. Thor just stared at his brother, not believing his own ears. “Sigs, I…”

“Don’t call me like that,” she cut him off.

The icy tone in her voice seemed to turn the room even more cold. She took the book from where she had hidden and threw her arm back, gaining some momentum to throw the object at Loki. The brunette was faster and turned away, not taking into account that his back was to the window, right in front of Muninn, the raven, who couldn’t see the object flying towards him in time to fly away. The book hit the animal hard, and the raven cawed loudly before falling from where it was. Sigyn immediately took her hands in front of her mouth, her scream getting stuck in her throat and her eyes widening, just like Thor, Loki and the guards did.

She reacted faster than the other, starting to run towards the doors and not waiting for the guards to open them, running towards the place the animal had fallen. She could feel her heart pounding and the tears streaming down her face at the possibility of having killed one of the King’s raven. Behind her, Thor and Loki also ran, more concerned with the girl and what she should be feeling than with the animal. The guards following them close behind.

“Don’t be dead. Don’t be dead. Don’t be…” Sigyn could barely breath when she found the animal and kneeled next to him. The fall wasn’t very big, and the notebook was left behind the animal’s body. Sigyn touched him delicately and sighed in relief when Muninn reacted to her touch, stirring his wings. “I’m so sorry.”

“What is happening here?” As if sensing something was wrong, Odin came out of nowhere behind them, his majestic voice making Sigyn shiver. She looked down and caught the animal in her hands as gentle as possible, getting up and approaching the All Father.

“I’m so sorry, my King, I…”

“It was my fault, father.” Loki said, putting himself at Sigyn’s side, who just stared at him with more anger.

“No, sir, it wasn’t,” she argued firm, defying Loki to contradict her one more time. “I was impulsive and Muninn ended up hurt, I’m really sorry, sir. I swear it wasn’t on purpose, but I’ll understand if you command to ban me from the palace.”

“Father, you can’t banish her…” Loki seemed alarmed in face of the possibility, it was just an accident and partially his fault as much as Sigyn tried to deny.

“Enough, Loki,” Odin cut him off, his tone stern, but his eyes kind as he faced the two young kids in front of him. He looked at Sigyn and asked her to look at him, but the girl refused, too embarrassed and too scared to do anything other than hold the bird in her hands. “Sigyn, child, look at me.” The King ordered, smiling at the girl when she finally obeyed. The smile made her feel a wave of calm and peace, he didn’t seem angry, but it was Odin after all, and he could chance in a matter of seconds. “I don’t think it is an act worth of banishing. It was an accident, after all, and they happen sometimes.”

“But, sir, your raven,” she said, tears streaming down her face once more, her lips trembling.

“Muninn will be okay, my child.” He promised her, coming over to take the bird out of the girl’s hands. One hand held the raven while the other was held over the bird’s body, in just a few seconds the black bird’s wings began to move, and a low peep came out of his beak. “See?”

“I’m really sorry, sir,” Sigyn repeated Sigyn, still shaking with fright and ashamed of what had happened.

“Not to worry,” assured Odin, running a hand through the girl’s red hair before smiling kindly at her and walking away, signaling for the guards to follow him.

Sigyn was still shaking and Thor and Loki didn’t know what to do to calm her down. Well, Loki wouldn’t dare to move a single finger in fear of her coming at him. The brunette knew very well she was still mad at him not just because of what happened with the raven, but for what he had said. Thor took over the situation and approached his friend, offering her the hug she was in desperate need. The blonde was the one who had the most power to calm her down when his asshole of a brother did something wrong – and lately Loki had been doing _a lot_ of wrong things when it came to Sigyn, it was as if he couldn’t help himself.

The three of them stood there, waiting for Sigyn to calm down to go back inside the palace and resume the afternoon they had planned to have, but the redhead had already come up her other plans and all she wanted for the rest of the day was to be left alone. The mood was ruined in the presence of the two brothers, especially Loki, who only managed to become more of a complete idiot every day. After letting go of Thor, the girl rubbed her hands on her face, trying to wipe away the tears, and then approached the fallen and forgotten notebook, finding the page she had been writing until Loki took away from her hands. She walked towards Loki and threw the open notebook towards him, this time hitting the right target and making Thor’s eye widen once again before having to stifle a laugh.

“Read your stupid love later, _jerk_.”

Loki and Thor didn’t stop her from leaving, and the brunette waited until she was far away from their sights to look down and see what she was writing. After all, it wasn’t a diary of a love letter, of course, on the contrary, a guest list for the birthday party she and her mother were planning. There was only one name on the list and the beginning of a second one; the first was Loki, the second seemed to be Thor’s. Loki swallowed hard, feeling like the biggest idiot not only of Asgard, but of all nine realms. They had talked the night before about her birthday and he had asked if he would be invited, and Sigyn had just smiled and let the fake doubt hang between them. And there was the answer, not just was he invited he was the very first on the list. Or maybe _was_ , past definite tense, now he doubted he would be invited at all.

The snake slid smoothly and silently across the wall, until it reached the ground. The open window allowed the moonlight to enter and light up the room so that it could see the way to the bed, where the girl slept peacefully. The snake had never been there before and everything was fascinating, but it had a very specific goal. The sheets were soft and silky, making it easy for the snake to slide across it until it reached the pillow where the girl’s face was partially hidden. As if feeling that she was no longer alone, she fidgeted and gradually opened her eyes, focusing slowly on the animal that had curled up beside her.

“What…? Loki?” She seemed surprised, not taking long to recognize the snake’s skin and noticing how her eyes were too smart, and very similar to a certain brunette who had been taking over her dreams that night.

The snake hissed and in a blink of an eye was no longer there, giving room to the dark-haired boy, in his pajamas and sad and worried eyes… No, _guilty_. Sigyn sat on her bed, instinctively pulling the sheet up to cover herself, and leaned against the headboard, staring at the boy and waiting for explanations that were too slow to come. Little by little she remembered that afternoon and how extremely pissed she was at him and his stupid jokes. Always picking at her and making her feel like a fool for falling for him.

“What are you doing here?” Sigyn asked, facing the boy that still refused to look her in the eyes.

“I wanted to return this to you,” he said, taking the notebook she had thrown at him out of one of his pockets.

“You could have done this tomorrow.”

“I didn’t know if we still had a tomorrow,” he replied and it didn’t take much for her to understand what he was referring to. Their friendship.

Finally, Loki faced her, his green eyes shining with regret and sadness for how they had argued. They had fought before, but Loki had never hurt her like that. They were both hopelessly in love with each other, it was obvious for anyone that dared to pay attention to them for a minute, but they were both living in denial. Whether it was for their friendship, or teenage hormones, or for whatever reason yet to be explored by the wise men of Asgard, and even the other realms, no one knew. Everyone, however, was aware of how dangerous that denial was, and there lied the reason.

At the moment, Loki didn’t even measure his words before speaking them out, and that had scared him. He was always very cautious with Sigyn, especially during arguments, wanting to make sure that there was never anything serious, that he couldn’t take back, that they were never at risk of losing each other. But that day had been different, and he had spent the entire day questioning himself and plunging into doubts about his relationship with the girl. It had been so unbearable that he couldn’t sleep, turning in his bed all over and ending up letting himself be carried away by a very much suicidal ideal: invading Sigyn’s bedroom in the middle of the night. If any adult caught him there, Loki would never hear the end of that.

“Sigs,” he started, but stopped very quickly, correcting himself after remembering her could and painful request to not call her by the nickname. “Sigyn, I’m really sorry about today. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Lately you haven’t been having many intentions, but did it anyway,” she pointed out. “We can’t keep going like that, Loki. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Me neither,” he said, his voice almost begging for her to believe in him. “But I can’t help it, when I realize… It’s how much you affect me. I don’t know how to act, what to say… And always end up saying and doing the wrong thing.”

“Perhaps, if you stopped fighting so much against what you feel, things could be easier.”

That was the conclusion she had come to that afternoon after running away from the two brothers. After crying until her tears dried out, Sigyn sat by the window, watching the skyline and reflecting on the past few months, on the constant arguments between her and Loki. She didn’t remember doing that with Thor. With the blonde there was always laughter, never ending jokes. Now with Loki… And Sigyn couldn’t stop herself from wondering that if the both of them just stopped fighting whatever it was that it was so obvious, things could be different.

“We can’t,” said Loki, not seeming to realize the effect of his words. “You know it’s not right, Sigyn. You and Thor…”

“We’ll fight against it”, she said. “We won’t allow that to happen.”

“I don’t think you have a choice.”

Loki got up from the bed and walked towards the window. Sigyn just watched him, nibbling at her lower lip and trying to find a way to soften what seemed to be plaguing him. She knew how hard it was to deal with that dilemma. For years they knew what the future held for them, and that’s why things kept getting more and more complicated. Risking to drive them away even more.

Working up a courage she didn’t know where it came from, Sigyn got up and walked towards Loki, touching his shoulder to get his attention. Loki turned around and she saw pain in his green eyes due to constant doubt and concern. She and Thor would be very affected, but Loki seemed to be the one who suffered the most from everything that was imposed on them. Sigyn offered him a weak smile, touching his face delicately, tracing every single mark on his young but already so disturbed face. The creases in his foreheads, around the eyes, his cheekbones, until they reached his lips. Loki just focused on her and how her beauty became even more fascinating under the moonlight.

“We do have a choice.”

Her voice was a mere whisper, and Loki was able to hear just because of the defining silence around them. Suddenly, Sigyn was on her tiptoes, her hands steady on the back of his neck inching her face closer to his. He wasn’t expecting that, but didn’t fight back, willingly accepting the kiss they both had dreamed of for innumerous night, ever since they learnt what _loving_ someone meant. It was a delicate and timid touch, but it made them feel as if a wave of electricity passed through them. It was everything they had imagined and more.

Timidly, Loki’s hand rested on the girl’s waist, bringing her closer. And even more shyly, he deepened the kiss, feeling like he was free falling with the soft touch of her tongue against his. They both felt on the middle of a trip through the Bifrost, the same euphoria and feeling of plenitude, as if they were the only existing in the entire universe. Was it wrong? Maybe, but neither of them cared at the moment. They had been waiting for the moment for too long that a technicality such as the fate of Sigyn and Thor was completely unnecessary.

“ _This_ is my choice,” she whispered against his lips. Her eyes opened up and she waited until he did the same, so Loki could see her certainty. “ _You_ are my choice, Loki.”

🔱 💑 🐍

Asgard was a big kingdom, and despite what people might think, the Princes didn’t always live confined to the great castle. It was recommended, yes, but they were often advised to walk around the kingdom to socialize with the people and be able to get acquainted with the reality that surrounded them. Thor, ever the loyal and most obedient son, would do it every once in a while by his mom’s side. Loki, however, took advantage of that “order” to isolate himself even more and find more hiding places where he was sure he and Sigyn wouldn’t be disturbed.

Lately Sigyn had been showing more interest in illusion tricks that Loki could perform, and Loki would die before deny anything to her. The practice, however, was not so well regarded in the eyes of their parents. Not exactly the fact that Sigyn was getting involved with magic, but more her proximity to Loki. Since it seemed to give the people of Asgard the wrong idea, since the girl was promised to marry Thor from a very early age. The three of them, of course, didn’t care about the rules, specially Thor, that wanted more than anything see his best friend and his brother happy. He already considered Sigyn as part of the family, not as his wife, but as his sister-in-law. And for that very reason he was the one that took to heart the task of helping the two of them to be alone. During his walks with Frigga, Thor would be always on the lookout for hideout spots, where not even the royal guards were placed, ensuring their privacy.

That afternoon, they were on an open space in the woods next to a waterfall that had become Sigyn’s favorite. She had gone there a few times alone and bathed in those cool, clear and somewhat calming waters. The sun reflected in the drops of water, forming a beautiful rainbow. She wanted to have the talent of the arts to try and reproduce that landscape and be able to look at it whenever she wanted. That would definitely save her the long journey.

“You’re not concentrating,” Loki’s voice dragged her out of her daydreams, and she smiled.

“It’s not my fault that this is boring,” she talked back, having dominated the trick he was trying to teach her days ago. Sigyn enjoyed seeing him impatient, testing his limits in regards to her. Loki never lost his temper when she was close, and she liked to have fun with it. He had noticed that already, and allowed it to become a running joke between them.

“You are the one who ask to learn,” he was quick to observe, standing behind her, hands on her shoulders. “Now you’ll have to deal with it.”

“I wanted the fun tricks, not _this_ ,” she pointed towards to the big circle in front of her, where she was supposed to project her own image. “Just like when I turned you into that snake to scare Thor.”

“There’s nothing more beyond that, Sigs,” his voice was low, his lips near her ear, making her shiver. “Now focus, I know you can do it.”

“Like this?”

All of the sudden, there was a voice behind Loki, the presence of a very _different_ and warm body. He frowned and looked back, unable to hide his surprise when he recognized Sigyn’s projected shape. It wasn’t a weak and failed attempt, fading here and there, on the contrary, it was solid and constant, as if she had years of practice and not just a few days. He smiled proudly, turning entirely towards her to congratulate her. But what he saw was even more surprising. Dozens of Sigyn where spread out through the open space, all with the same devious and cocky smile. Loki felt an increase in his heartbeat, filled with proud for the woman.

One of them raised a dagger and signaled him, challenging him to a battle. Loki smiled even more and reach out to grab his own dagger from his belt, taking completely by surprised when he felt it empty. _Of course_ she had stolen from him. Loki nodded, trying to avert the numerous Sigyn and positioning himself in the middle, face to face with the one holding the dagger. It was way beyond what he had been teaching her, which only proved how much better she was than anyone in Asgard could imagined. She was smart, dedicated and very sagacious.

The perfect match for Loki.

“Don’t strain yourself, dear,” he said, despite being at a disadvantage. As if she took into account his advice, Sigyn’s number in the space decreased, Loki still at a disadvantage, though. “This is not a fair fight.”

“Are you afraid of losing to a _beginner_?” the one holding the dagger questioned him, not taking long for the first strike.

The both of them had been fight training for years, since they were kids, with the masters of the palace. Sigyn’s parents weren’t very happy with the girl’s interest at first, but at her insistence, they eventually gave in. For that reason, they both knew pretty well each other’s fighting patterns. What made the combat even funnier and unpredictable, since they had to improvise in the most unusual ways.

As Loki defeated a Sigyn projection, it disappeared and the number of them in the space decreased until only one remained. He knew she had made things easier so the fight was more hair, she was one of the best fighters amongst the three of them. Better them Loki, definitely. Always very agile and planning her own movements and the opponent’s in advance. Prepared for all unforeseen events. And Loki was so distracted by his how proud his was and the way their bodies moved in an extremely dangerous dance, that he was totally deceived by it, and he didn’t realize how easy that fight was.

“It’s over, dear,” he said from behind, his dagger back on his hand against her neck, touching her delicate skin, not daring to cause any harm. “You’re good, but you got too cocky.”

“No, _sweetheart_ ,” she talked back, still trapped in his arms, not trying to make any move to get out of there. Loki was confused for a while, until he felt the cold tip of his other dagger pressing against the side of his neck. “I got smarter.”

As if she was made of smoke, the Sigyn in his arms dissolved into thin air and Loki started to laugh, raising his hands in surrender and turning slowly to find the real Sigyn, who had certainly been away from that place for a long time. He had to applaud the woman, who smiled smugly and did a little trick with the dagger before returning it to its true owner. Sigyn was slightly out of breath, after all it had been tiresome to keep all those projections active, fighting the boy, but she was also completely satisfied and proud of herself.

“The master has become the student, I seen,” said Loki, securing both of his daggers back in his belt.

“That’s what happens when the master is so good,” she had to give it to him.

“Where were you this time?” he asked her, shrugging away the compliment.

“Come,” she invited him, extending her hand to him and giving him an open smile when he linked his fingers with hers. “There’s somewhere I want to show you.”

In silence, they followed a trail that Loki had never noticed there before, but seeing how wore dawn the path was, it was there for a long time now. The green lawn soon gave way to large bushes with the most diversified flowers and wide tall trees that provided them a pleasant shade, besides guarantying a good hideout for the both of them in case one of Odin’s raves were flying around. Of course, if it were Muninn, they would be safe, since the black bird had become unusually attached to Sigyn ever since the notebook episode years ago.

Loki had no idea where they were going. They could be on their ways to Hell and he would follow gladly if it meant being on Sigyn’s company. He knew about her secret place, the one she had drew so many times on her notebooks even though she lacked the talent for the arts. Many times during the day Sigyn would disappear and come back with damp hair and her skin gleaming with the water drops that hadn’t dried out yet. She had already told the brothers about the waterfalls she had uncovered, but had never taken them there. Until now.

The path gradually chanced and became more steep; and while Loki found some difficulty, as he was not used to it, Sigyn descended the valley with a confidence on her feet that he didn’t see often. It was the confidence of someone who could walk that path with their eyes closed. But it didn’t stay difficult for long, soon they got to the foot of the valley and followed by the rim of a translucent river, where it was possible to see the rocks at the bottom and the fish that swam there. It looked like a Bifrost in constant motion, such was the brightness caused by the sunlight reflecting on the river. It was quieter as well, and even their steps were swallowed by the grass below them. Next to a curve, Sigyn finally turned to him with a smile, stopping shortly to allow him to move ahead of her, their hands still intertwined.

They passed through a natural arch formed by vines and a leafy tree, and then Loki was faced with a huge waterfall which rose as far as the eye could see and beyond. The noise of it hitting the surface of the river was loud and imposing, and soon they were getting wet by the projected droplets due to the impact of the water on the river. Sigyn’s drawing would never make the place justice, not even the most talent artist would be able to such feature. Loki turned to her with wide eyes, while she just laughed. They both stopped, and Loki puller her into his arms, not caring about the drops of water splashing her dress. His arms went around her shoulders, and he felt her doing the same on his waist.

“I was here,” she said, despite him already knowing that. “Since this morning.”

“What?” Loki pushed himself away enough to look at her, and Sigyn’s smile just grew wider.

“I mastered this trick on the second day, Loki,” she told him, raising her hand to wipe away a drop of water in his forehead, and brush his hair that started to cling to his skin. “Every time I was with you it was a projection. But today was the first day I got this far.”

Pride was the only possible way for him to describe how he felt that moment. They knew for years that they were the perfect match, but every single thing she did just served to prove Loki how right that was. It was even more painful that they had to be separated and live apart from each other for all eternity due to her wedding with Thor, but they had promised that they would enjoy those remaining years as much as they could.

It was dangerous what they felt, that love they barely knew, but were certain that it was real and powerful. The fact that it was forbidden changed nothing, on the contrary, just complicated things a little bit more, but it didn’t mean it was less real, intense and _true_. He loved her and she loved him back. It was simple like that. A match made in heaven probably, and nothing Odin could say and demand could change that. No one in Asgard or the other realms had the same chemistry they had, the same connection. It was a love they had to hide and disguise, but it was getting them to a point where no magic or elaborate trick could hide the feeling anymore.

They could find a thousand hidden waterfalls, spent the entire afternoon together hugging and exchanging kisses. They could meet each other in the middle of the night, in silence, on empty rooms of the palace, or with him invading her bedroom. But eventually they would grow tired of it, it was already unbearable when they had to see each other from across the room and couldn’t run into each other’s embrace. To see her so stunning, wearing all those fancy dresses and not being able to openly compliment her. Because she wasn’t _his_. And he didn’t belong to _her_. Others had traced new plans for them, without even giving them the opportunity of saying anything. It was decided. A destiny from which they couldn’t escape.

“I’m scared, Loki”, she said. They had been sitting under a tree for a while, with her in his arms and him being propped against the tree. They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours. Carefully, she moved around in his arms, detangling herself so she would face him. One of his arms rested on her legs. There were tears on Sigyn’s eyes, and seeing that made him feel as if he had just been stabbed in the heart. “I don’t think we can run away from this. All tricks in the world won’t be able to save us.”

“No.” He agreed, knowing that day would come eventually. He closed his eyes under her touch on his face, lowering his head until it his forehead was against Sigyn’s. “But we can’t give up.”

“We can’t fight forever,” she replied to him. Her tears winning the battle and streaming down her face. Loki’s lips touched her face, swallowing every single teardrop that dared run down that delicate skin.

“Don’t cry,” he almost begged. “Please.”

It was painful to see her crying, to see her falling in front of him and not being able to do anything to make things better. He felt the same way, more and more lost, powerless to face that fight. He and Thor would spend hours on end talking, trying to come up with a plan, but they couldn’t run from Odin. Their plans always ended up with them being caught, regardless of what realm they tried to run to. Every time it ended the same way: Sigyn and Thor getting married whilst Loki was incapable of even getting close to the both of them.

“I don’t want to lose you,” she whispered against his lips.

“That will never happen,” he assured her, even though he knew that was a dangerous promise. “I will _always_ be yours.”

“I will _always_ be yours.”

He touched her face, forcing her to stare at him even with teary eyes. Her eyes were a reflection of his greens one, overflowing with pain and heartbreak, but still with that certainty of that promise they had made since their first kiss. Ever since they stopped fighting against those feelings. As if to seal the promise one more time, Loki joined his lips to hers, immersing himself in the sensation that the kisses they exchanged always caused in each other. It was there, in each other’s arms, lost in that intoxicating kiss, that they were back on being sure that everything would work out, that despite the challenges that had been coming at them, at the end of the day they would always end up there, in the place to which they belonged. Where they would _always_ belong.

🔱 💑 🐍

“Sigyn, dear?” The woman that had been organizing everything with Frigga and her mom called her name, bringing her back to reality. “Are you okay?”

Just then Sigyn realized she had been crying and was crouched down against the wall, hunching forward and hugging her own body. She couldn’t do that, it wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. Her heart would never forgive her, and she was never gonna be able to face herself in the mirror in case she went along with that. All of her memories weren’t related to Thor, even though he was on a good number of them, but to another man that was never present on their parents plans.

She was in the middle of a panic attack and all the woman in front of her could care about was her makeup so she could make a perfect and flawless entrance. Sigyn didn’t even notice when she spoke louder than usual, asking everyone to stay away so she could breathe. But she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t do anything until…

“Loki, please,” she asked for no one in particular. “Get Loki, please.”

No one understood, but right away someone walked away towards the great hall to fetch the man. Everyone was talking amongst themselves about what was taking so long for the bride’s entrance, and it only got worse when they say Loki leaving the hall accompanied by one of the organizers, towards the entrance and the hallway outside. Even Thor couldn’t hide how confused he was, but didn’t try to follow his brother. From his throne, Odin exchanged concerned looks with Frigga. But no one moved a single finger, they all waited patiently. If it was some kind of emergency, the woman in charge would have told them so.

Loki was extremely confused and didn’t hide, until he walked out of the room and saw Sigyn away from everybody, huddled in a corn and hugging her own body. He asked the others to keep their distance and approached the woman, making her stand up so that he could her and give her the comfort she definitely needed. In Loki’s familiar and warm embrace, Sigyn cried even harder, holding on tight to him as if her life depended on that, breathing in his perfume as if it was the oxygen she needed to breathe. Loki whispered sweet nothings into her hair, trying to calm her down, but in any moment he said the magic phrase: let’s run away. Instead, he patiently waited until she could get a hold on her feeling to step away slightly and cup her damp face. Her eyes were red and puffy; her cheeks were wet with tears that never ceased to fall. It broke his heart to see her like that.

“Sigyn…”

“I can’t do this,” she interrupted him, her hands holding tight on his black vests. “I can’t, it’s not right. _I can’t hurt you._ ”

His green eyes filled with tears and he had to swallow the hard knot formed in his throat with her words. He knew she was strong, that’s why seeing her like that was so disturbing. In all the years they knew each other, there was only one moment he could recall of seeing Sigyn as desperate and out of character as she was now: when she thought she had killed one of Odin’s ravens. He hugged her tight one more time, not knowing what to say. Feeling the fabric of her veil with his fingers just made everything more real. Very gently to not undo her hairstyle, Loki kissed her on the top of her head.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered, feeling her starting to calm down on his arms. After a while, they stepped back again, Loki’s hands touching her face and wiping away the tears. “ _We_ are going to be okay.”

There was so certainty in his voice that Sigyn was incapable of saying otherwise. She felt his rapid heartbeat, how his voice seemed broken as well. But there he was, making sure that everything was okay, that _they_ would be okay. Sigyn closed her eyes under his touch, allowing him to wipe away her tears and fixing the veil in around her face.

“Forgive me,” she asked him, noticing when his hand stopped.

“There is nothing to forgive,” he assured her, kissing her one more time on the forehead this time. When she opened her eyes again, Loki had a weak, but honest smile in his lips. His green eyes gleamed but not with tears anymore. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

She didn’t feel that way, but believed in him enough to pull some strength out of his words and move on with the plan traced for her. Loki stayed by her side for a few more moments until she felt better than before. Sigyn would never be able to feel good as she used to be, so they had to be happy with the little she could do to walk that aisle and follow along. When she felt better, he held her hand and kissed her gently before walking her until the entrance of the hall where a woman was ready to touch up her ruined makeup.

“No,” said Loki, gesturing the woman away. He looked at Sigyn and smiled, caressing her face one last time. “She doesn’t need this.”

Her heart seemed to almost jump out of her chest to join his. How could they be okay if they were not together? Sigyn saw herself on the verge of tears once more, but Loki’s small squeeze of hands was enough for her to regain her strength. He had looked her in the eyes and promises they would be fine. Sigyn had to believe in that. Despite his fame, Loki had never lied to her. He wouldn’t start now, right? They always knew that would happen, that that day would come. It was time to face the music, the fate traced for them. Loki looked at her one last time before getting back to the great hall.

Sigyn waited until it was confirmed that everybody was on their respective seats. At last, she positioned herself in the exact center of the great door, placing her hands in front of her body, intertwined. The organizer of the wedding placed there a white ribbon that she would cross with Thor’s gold one, looked at Sigyn and smile when the bride nodded, confirming she was ready. Her legs were shaking and she felt her stomach turning inside of her – not in a good way – but nobody needed to know that.

A song started to play inside the room, soft and delicate as it should be. The doors opened up and Sigyn took one deep breath once more before lifting her face up and facing the long way she had to walk. The veil covered her face, and she thanked heaves for it, not needing to force the smile on her lips any further. Her focus was on the man standing at the altar, that looked as miserable as she was. Her ears didn’t catch all the compliments people were whispering to each other about how beautiful she and her dress looked. Her eyes didn’t see the people trying to wipe away the emotional tears for witnessing such a big event as that wedding, and she refused to look at her parents and soon to be in-laws. Not even Loki she was able to face, or would probably give up on all of that and be a disgrace to all of them. Perhaps that way she and the brunette could finally give in to their whims and ran away from there.

Thor helped her up the stairs that led to the altar, where an old man, that she knew was part of the Royal Council alongside her dad, waited to make that union official. Thor pulled away the veil covering her face and smile, pleased to see her without makeup – it was no surprise to him, Loki and Brenda how much Sigyn hated makeup and didn’t need those superficialities either. He and the redhead exchanged sympathetic smiles and then turned to the counselor, who cleared his throat before the ceremony began.

Every spoken word was like a dagger through her body. Sigyn couldn’t tear her eyes away from her hands tangled with Thor’s, barely been able to process what was being said. Something about the history of Asgard, the union between Odin and Frigga and how destiny had now united Sigyn and Thor. _Destiny_ , she thought bitterly, barely being able to contain a sarcastic laugh for the use of that word. She wished that marriage was the work of said entity, so maybe she wouldn’t feel so miserable. But it wasn’t, and she could do nothing against those who believed themselves to be the agents of destiny.

“I, Thor,” the blonde’s voice caught her attention and Sigyn blinked, staring at the man in front of her, who was about to become her husband for all eternity. “Son of Odin, _make_ you, Sigyn, _my_ wife, _my_ princess, the future Queen of Asgard.”

Her eyes went wide with the change of the usual speech. Fortunately, Thor had spoken low enough that only she and the counselor could hear, and the older man seemed no less surprised than she. The one simple word seemed harmless, but it was the intonation in it and on the others that followed that was enough to wreak havoc within her, and Sigyn could hardly contain herself in the face of it. She swallowed hard, having to concentrate to do her part and be able to deliver her speech.

“I, Sigyn,” she started, her entire body trembling and her voice no higher than a whisper. “ _Make_ you, Thor, _my_ husband, _my_ prince, the future King of Asgard.”

He smiled to her, both of them trembling in anticipation for what was to follow, the knot could not be undone after being tied. The counselor approached them and joined the ribbons that the bride and groom carried in a knot, joining their hands, their families and their destinies. Sigyn and Thor watched as his gold and her white blended together, almost by magic in one single ribbon. The, once the knot was tied, they faced each other.

“Milady.”

“My prince.”

The counselor stepped aside and announced as official the union between the two of them, allowing Thor to close the distance between them and kiss his new wife. The warrior leaned over, hands still entwined between them, and gently touched Sigyn’s lips with his. That single touch was enough to end the ceremony in great style. Before the eyes of all those present, Thor slowly turned into Loki. And the brunette, who occupied the first row, became his blonde brother, but the smile he had on his lips was still the same before the trick that unfolded in front of everyone.

Sigyn was smiling even before opening her eyes to face her husband. Having recognizes in his speech not only on his words, but Loki’s own voice. When they broke away from the kiss, they stared at each other, not caring at all for all the surprised gasps of everyone in the hall, specially their parents who were as angry as expected with the prank that had been pulled with such excellence in all of them. Not far away, they recognized Thor’s typical laugh and couldn’t help but joining him.

Being so close and not touch each other was unbearable, so they removed the knot that had tied them for eternity – and hadn’t come apart after the illusion being undone – and hugged each other as tight as they could. Tears were streaming down Sigyn’s face, but now for all the happiness and relief overflowing from her body. She wouldn’t have to live in misery for the rest of her life, and, even better, _Loki_ didn’t have to be unhappy and miserable for all eternity. The both of them and Thor were free and there was no one that could ruin that, not even Odin’s unbridled rage, which they could barely pay attention to in the whirlwind of emotions that washed over their bodies.

Gradually, people began to realize what had happened and began to applaud timidly the newly formed couple. Many of them knew how incompatible Sigyn and Thor were, but it the two of them didn’t say anything against that marriage, no one else would dare to say so themselves.

“Enough!” Odin’s voice resonated throughout the entire hall, bringing silence and causing the new couple to step away from each other. Their hands remained intertwined, ironically by the knot that had formed with their ribbons. They stared at the King, who was looking at them with a barely contained fury. “Loki, explain yourself.”

Loki swallowed hard. He knew he would have to face his dad’s rage, but didn’t know _how_ to explain something that for years he, his brother and Sigyn, now his wife, had been trying to show to all of them. It was a choice of the elders to ignore all of the evidence the youngest showed them. The dark-haired boy was finishing up finding the right words when was prevented to do so by the soft and melodic voice of the one he now had hid destiny tied to.

“My King,” Sigyn said, moving away from her husband to approach her King. She knelt and bowed to him as was due. “I ask you forgiveness for what has happened, but I also ask for comprehension. I take all of the consequences of the plan that had as a goal to end the unhappiness the three of us would feel had my wedding with Thor went ahead.” Loki and Thor stared at each other with horror when the blonde one positioned by his brother’s side. “We are aware that not every marriage is formed in love, but we chose ours to be. For years we’ve been trying to show you the truth, but you, my King and Queen, Father and Mother, have ignored us. I love Thor, yes, but he was always a brother for me, as for Loki…” She turned towards her husband, who approached her and held her hand as he helped her to stand up. Sigyn smiled at him, lovingly. “ _He has my entire heart._ ”

“Just like _she has mine_.” He completed, smiling back at her.

There wasn’t a single guest that didn’t have tears in their eyes from that speech. Everyone knew how tough Odin’s punishment could be for the rebellious act, but no one doubted for one second that Loki and Sigyn wouldn’t face the consequences of the plan with contempt, even if it meant that they could only remain as husband and wife for just a couple of minutes. Sigyn’s parents approached the throne, Frigga and the bride’s mother exchanging looks that showed how much they were touched by their kids act. Whilst Odin and Sigyn’s father showed no emotion whatsoever.

“My children,” at last, Odin spoke. He had analyzed the way Loki and Sigyn acted around each other for the last few moments. And there was the detail of the knot that hadn’t been undone even after the revelation of Loki’s trick. “What you have done was of great matter. However, I must be fair and just and assume the blame that fits me, that culminated in the concoction of such intricate plan. Although I am not pleased with this lie, I cannot deny this union. Nor do I have the power to undo it,” he pointed out. “The bond between the two of you is strong and undeniable; your love is pure and indestructible. You both have faced obstacles imposed by us – who thought knew what we were doing – and you face it with mastery and, most importantly, together. As a couple should do in the course of their lives.” Loki and Sigyn looked at each other, not knowing if that whole speech meant what they thought it did. “Sigyn, wife of Loki, for your loyalty to my son, for your belief in your love, I now name you _Goddess of Fidelity_.”

No one was expecting that, _especially_ Sigyn and Loki, who looked at each other in surprise before finally letting a smile cut their faces and they entwined each other in a deep and strong hug while Odin declared that marriage official to anyone who could be possibly still doubting what had just happened. Thor screamed in pure joy and embraced the new couple in a tight hug, not caring at all for interrupting their little moment.

At first, he himself found the plan that _he_ had come up with crazy, but when he realized that not even Sigyn had suspected anything when he went outside to comfort her, and how the ceremony had unfolded without any problems, he was relieved to have thought and suggested it to Loki. Seeing the happiness of his brother and his best friend was the best thing he could wish for.

Their love was unique, inexplicable, something no one could understand. She was the only one to see Loki beyond tricks and mischief. She was the one he allowed to invade his space and his entire life. Neither one of them noticed when the seed was planted and started to grow, intertwining in their lines of destiny and gradually tying together as they grew, matured and opened up for each other. It was complicated and obstacles had arisen to put their love to a test. But no one could hinder a love built on illusion tricks. No one could see something that was so well disguised and hidden from everything and everyone but them.

“My husband,” she whispered against Loki’s lips. He smiled, tightening his arms around her.

“My _Goddess._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Are they cute or what? (I'm such a proud mamma!)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> See you on the next one <3


End file.
